I Almost Do
by Delevingne
Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang penyanyi yang berusaha menceritakan pada dunia tentang kehidupannya. Tertuang di dalam lirik-lirik lagu yang ia mainkan di saat dirinya tengah menggelar acara konsernya. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, sampai ia bertemu dengan pria yang memiliki popularitas tinggi melebihi dirinya, sampai dimana semuanya berubah./It takes everything in me not to call you./


Masih berdiri, memandangi sebuah gaun putih panjang yang tergantung indah di depan sana. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan jatuh terpesona di pertama kalinya.

Sama halnya dengan dirinya. Ia jatuh cinta ketika melihat gaun ini untuk pertama kalinya di sebuah butik khusus yang menjahit sebuah gaun indah untuk sebuah pernikahan.

Pikirannya kembali terlempar ke belakang, ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan pikirannya ke masa kini, mencoba untuk tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang menjadi bagian masa lalunya.

 _Past is past._

Semua orang, termasuk dirinya, juga memiliki masa lalu. Entah baik atau buruk, semua orang memilikinya. Sedangkan dirinya, termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang tidak beruntung. Memiliki masa lalu yang membuat hatinya kembali teriris dan jatuhnya air mata.

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar, ia membuka gagang pintu, tersenyum pada seorang wanita muda yang melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, gaun yang indah," lirih wanita itu. Tatapannya mengarah pada sebuah gaun indah yang tergantung. "Sayangnya, harus segera dibuang." Desisnya kemudian.

Wanita yang berdiri di sisinya menggeleng. Ia mendekat ke arah gaun itu, melipatnya dan menaruh di sebuah kotak besar yang ada di atas ranjang.

"Kita harus memberikannya pada orang yang membutuhkan, bukan begitu Ino?"

Wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu hanya mendesah. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Melihat jam mungil di pergelangan tangannya dan beralih menatap meja rias.

"Bersiaplah, Sakura, pertunjukan terakhirmu tinggal satu jam lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I Almost Do**

.

.

.

* * *

 _In my dreams, you're touching my face. And asking me if I want to try again with you…_

 _and…_

… _I almost do_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Satu tahun sebelumnya…**

Haruno Sakura berlari memasuki sebuah gedung rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan kalau Ibunya dalam keadaan kritis setelah melewati sebuah operasi ginjal yang dilakukan satu minggu yang lalu.

Kondisi Ibunya belum membaik. Dokter tidak bisa memastikan apakah Ibunya akan sembuh atau tetap terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan alat-alat berat yang menjadi penopang hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Sakura beruntung, pihak asuransi tempatnya bekerja mampu membayar semua biaya rumah sakitnya selama tiga bulan ini. Sakura tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, ia memilih untuk menabung untuk membayar asuransi kesehatan Ibunya selama ia bekerja.

Sakura tidak punya sosok Ayah sejak dirinya berumur lima tahun. Kasus perceraian dan penganiayaan yang dirasakan Ibunya, membuatnya belajar banyak hal. Kalau berdiri sendiri tanpa memiliki seseorang kekasih membuatnya lebih damai dan merasa tenang. Ia memiliki prinsip yang ia pegang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan ia berhasil.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dokter dan dua suster sedang menangani Ibunya. Sakura tidak sanggup memandangi wajah lelah Ibunya yang terpejam bagaikan menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Sakura tidak sanggup kehilangan cahayanya, namun ia tidak ingin membuat Ibunya lebih lama lagi menderita.

Dokter yang menangani Ibunya keluar ruangan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau Ibunya dalam keadaan stabil. Sakura menghela napasnya, membiarkan dokter itu pergi dan masuk ke dalam.

Alat pendeteksi jantungnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ibunya masih ada di sini bersamanya.

"Ibu," Sakura mengambil telapak tangan pucatnya, menciumnya lembut di punggungnya, "Aku selalu berdoa untukmu. Aku ingin Ibu berada di sini, bersamaku, menyemangatiku, tersenyum untukku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura mengelus lembut telapak tangannya. "Aku menyayangimu, Ibu."

Membiarkan air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, itu akan membuat Ibunya kembali bersedih. Tapi, Sakura sendiri tidak sanggup jika harus menahannya.

Tidak akan pernah sanggup.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, mendapati sahabat sekaligus sepupunya sedang memasak sebuah pasta untuk makan malam dan membuat dua mangkuk es yang berisi gula merah dan buah-buahan yang Sakura sukai.

Yamanaka Ino menoleh, memberi kecupan kilat di pipinya yang pucat dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Nah, Sakura, segera kembali dan bantu aku," Ino mendesah di sela-sela kegiatannya ketika memandangi wajah Sakura yang pucat. "Bersihkan wajahmu. Kau membuatku sedih jika terus seperti ini."

Sakura memaksakan senyum kecilnya, mendekat pada Ino dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dan membuat Ino hampir saja melemparkan brokoli berukuran sedang pada Sakura.

"Tentu." Sakura menahan tawa gelinya ketika mendapati Ino yang menatapnya tajam dan bergerak mundur menjauh lalu pergi.

Ino menatap Sakura yang melangkah menaiki tangga mungil di sisi dapur. Wanita itu menghela napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak merasa sedih atau memberikan rasa ibanya pada Sakura. Meskipun ia ingin, Sakura akan menolaknya dengan tersenyum. Sakura bisa melakukannya sendiri, tanpa perlu dikasihani orang lain. Begitu katanya.

.

.

"Tiket konsermu sudah habis di hari pertama, Sakura. Aku benar-benar terkejut." Ucap Ino yang mulai menata piring membantu Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, menatap wajah Ino dari samping dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pergi menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk sup besar yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Aku ikut senang. Ini memang konser yang tidak terlalu mewah dan besar. Sponsormu juga bukanlah dari kalangan yang terkenal, tapi ini benar-benar sebuah kemajuan yang bagus." Ino memeluk Sakura yang tengah menghapus air matanya. Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kaca karena rasa senangnya.

"Ayo, kita makan. Aku benar-benar lapar." Sakura menarik tangan Ino yang tengah membuka celemeknya dan menarik sebuah bangku untuk Ino duduk.

Ino terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan ketika senang. Ino sendiri bersyukur, ia selalu ada untuk wanita itu ketika Sakura membutuhkannya. Menjadi seorang sahabat, saudara sekaligus managernya, membuat Ino mengenal lebih jauh bagaimana sosok Sakura yang kuat namun rapuh secara bersamaan.

Sebenarnya, Ino memiliki masa lalu yang sama kelamnya dengan Sakura. Ayahnya terlibat dalam penyalahgunaan kekuasaan ketika menjabat sebagai kepala di sebuah bank ternama sewaktu dirinya masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Itu membuatnya sangat terpukul dan akhirnya setelah Ayahnya dipenjara untuk waktu yang lama, Ino harus menelan pil pahit ketika mendapati kabar kalau sang Ayah mengalami depresi berat hingga mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan cara gantung diri di toilet penjara dengan memakai pakaiannya sendiri.

Ironis.

Tapi, Ino belajar banyak hal. Sama seperti Sakura.

Ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, mendapati Ino yang melamun di saat makan malam sedang berlangsung. Wanita itu hanya bermain-main dengan sendoknya dan tidak menyantap sesuap nasi sedikit pun.

"Ino?"

Ino tersentak di lamunannya. Ia memandang lirih pada Sakura yang kini memandangnya dengan bosan.

"Jangan bilang ini tentang diriku lagi?" lirih Sakura.

Ino mendesah, ia ingin menggeleng namun kepalanya terasa berat.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengibaskan tangan kosongnya ke udara dan tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku ingin makan malam yang tenang dan mendengar lelucon konyol darimu, Ino."

Ino hanya tertawa. Ia memakan makan malamnya bersama Sakura yang kini sedang bercerita konyol mengenai seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia temui di jalan tadi pagi.

Karena Ino tahu, Sakura adalah wanita kuat yang berbalut luka.

.

.

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Ino sejak tadi hanya mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya dan memegang sebuah ponsel yang kini menempel di telinganya. Pertunjukkannya hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, dan Sakura merasa gugup.

Yang hadir kali ini bukanlah beberapa dari kalangan biasa. Sebagian besar adalah seorang pengusaha, kritikus musik dan beberapa aktor hebat yang namanya sudah mendunia, bahkan kemampuannya tidak lagi diragukan oleh banyak sutradara terkenal.

Sedangkan, Sakura? Dia hanyalah wanita muda yang mencoba peruntungan di dunia musik sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar makanan cepat saji dan memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi dan penulis lagu.

Itu tidak semudah yang ia kira. Sakura harus melewati banyak halangan dan rintangan berat yang membuatnya harus beberapa kali terjatuh dan hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tidak sampai sang Ibu mendukungnya, dan Ino yang siap membantunya.

Bagi Sakura, ini adalah konser tersulit selama perjalanan karirnya. Dia dikenal beberapa orang di luar dan sedikit mendapat popularitas. Walaupun masih berskala kecil, Sakura menikmatinya. Menikmati masa-masanya sebagai seorang penyanyi berbakat.

"Ini konser yang sulit. Aku berpikir kalau yang datang adalah anak muda yang menginginkan sebuah konser untuk mereka datang bersama kekasihnya. Tapi, ini berbeda," Ino mendesah berat dan mengambil tempat di sisi Sakura. Ikut meremas tangannya. "Tapi, kau benar-benar berbakat. Kau akan bisa mengatasinya. Setelah ini, kau akan menjadi seorang bintang. Impianmu sejak kecil akan terwujud. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk, memeluk Ino yang membuka kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura. Waktu terus berjalan dan Sakura merasa dirinya sudah ada di atas panggung kecil dengan sebuah piano hitam di tengahnya.

Tepuk tangan penonton segera memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sakura tersenyum setelah duduk dengan tenang di kursi pianonya. Mulai menjalankan jari-jari mungilnya pada tuts piano dan mulai menyanyi.

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka jika konser musik akhir bulannya, membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Album barunya yang bertajuk tentang patah hati dan sebuah percintaan melejit naik memasuki tangga _chart_ musik yang sejajar dengan artis-artis ternama.

Bahkan, popularitasnya juga dikenal banyak orang. Saat ia keluar dari rumahnya, sudah ada beberapa _paparazzi_ yang diam-diam mengambil gambarnya dan menyebarnya dalam majalah-majalah harian dan beberapa situs _online_. Sakura sebenarnya tidak merasa terganggu, selama _paparazzi_ itu mengerti waktu dan dirinya.

Saat ini, ia harus mengunjungi Ibunya di rumah sakit. Ino berniat mengantarnya sebelum wanita itu pergi untuk menepati janjinya bersama seseorang.

"Hmm, bolehkah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada gadis sekitar umur lima belas tahun menghalangi jalannya. Sakura tersenyum, mengambil pena dan secarik kertas yang digenggam gadis itu dan menandatanganinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya berseri-seri ketika Sakura juga memberikan satu foto kenangan mereka bersama saat gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kamera kecil. Lalu, langkahnya pergi menjauh bersama segenggam kertas yang berisikan tandatangannya.

 _Well_ , tidak sulit membuat orang lain bahagia.

Dokter yang menangani Ibunya memberikan kabar terbaru mengenai kondisi sang Ibu yang semakin membaik. Dokter masih belum bisa memastikan kapan sang Ibu akan sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan kapan alat-alat itu akan dilepas.

Sakura menghembuskan napas leganya, ia pergi ke bagian administrasi, mengurus beberapa biaya yang harus ia tanggung untuk kesehatan Ibunya.

.

.

"Baik, Ino. Aku akan membelinya untukmu." Sakura menutup sambungannya dan menaruh ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna merah muda yang ia bawa.

Dirinya tengah memasuki sebuah toko kecil berisikan barang-barang unik untuk hadiah natal atau ulang tahun yang tidak terlalu mahal namun terlihat berkelas. Ino sepertinya punya sebuah kejutan untuk seseorang yang tidak Sakura tahu.

Saat Sakura hendak masuk ke dalam toko, seseorang menabrak bahunya hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Sesosok pria tinggi yang memakai jas hitam dengan celana jins dan memakai kacamata hitam. Sakura tidak mengenalnya terlalu jelas sampai ia tersadar ketika pria itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Aku tidak sangka bertemu denganmu di sini." Katanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia berniat masuk ke dalam setelah mengucapkan kata maaf karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dengan benar. Namun, tangan pria itu menahannya lengannya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Aku belum mendapatkan tanda tanganmu saat konser waktu lalu. Bisa aku mendapatkannya?" Ucapnya dan merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu.

Dengan wajah bingung, Sakura hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat ia meneliti lebih jauh wajah itu dari dekat, ia seperti mengenal sosok laki-laki di depannya. Tapi, siapa?

Pria itu memberikan Sakura sebuah kertas kusut dan sebuah pena. Sakura menerimanya, memberikan sebuah tandatangannya yang diikuti tatapan mata pria itu dari balik kacamatanya.

"Kau siapa?" Sakura masih menggenggam kertas itu, memberikan laki-laki itu pandangan menelisiknya seolah Sakura mengenalnya betul.

Pria itu terdiam, ia kemudian melirik sekitarnya. Menyadari kalau mereka sedang berada di kawasan yang sangat jauh dari kota dan wartawan yang siap mengintai mereka kapan pun. Lalu, ia membuka kacamatanya, membuat Sakura menahan napasnya selama beberapa saat.

"Astaga," lirih Sakura. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu dan menutup mulutnya. Terkejut. "Aku seperti mengenalmu, tapi kau benar-benar pintar memanipulasi banyak orang." Lalu, Sakura tersenyum.

Pria itu sedikit menarik atas bibirnya. Menerima kertas miliknya dan menyembunyikan di dalam saku jasnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta ini sejak aku menonton konsermu untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, aku tidak sempat. Jadwalku selalu terbentur dengan banyak hal. Sekarang, aku benar-benar mendapatkannya."

Sakura merasa ada nada bangga terselip di dalam suaranya. Membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Pria ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor hebat yang sudah terkenal berkat kemampuan aktingnya saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Sakura mengikuti serial televisinya ketika ia berumur delapan tahun.

"Seharusnya, aku juga meminta tandatanganmu. Aku juga penggemarmu," Sakura tertawa pelan. Menyadari betapa gugupnya dia.

Sasuke menggendikan bahunya, ia melirik toko dari balik bahunya. "Mungkin lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya, mungkin."

"Ada yang ingin kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura mengangguk. Memandang kaca toko lalu beralih pada Sasuke. "Hmm, bisa dibilang. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk sahabatku."

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian dengan berani ia menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam toko. Membiarkan wanita itu kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau ingin." Sasuke tersenyum misterius. Ia menarik Sakura untuk menjelajah isi toko bersama dan beberapa kali Sasuke membantunya memilihkan benda-benda unik untuk Sakura.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat dua tas belanjaannya di hadapan Sasuke. Memberikan pria itu tatapan bosan lalu tersenyum.

"Aku berterima kasih sebenarnya, kau terlalu baik." Ucap Sakura ketika memandangi dua tas belanjaannya.

Sasuke kembali memasang kacamata hitamnya, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini untuk berjaga-jaga dari kejaran beberapa orang asing yang menyebalkan," keluhnya ketika mendapati tatapan tak mengenakkan dari Sakura. Lalu, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di belakang punggung Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke melangkah ke depan, membukakan pintu mobilnya dan memberikan beberapa perintah pada seorang laki-laki yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tak perlu, Sasuke. Ino sudah memberikan perintah pada supirnya untuk menjemputku di sini." Sakura tersenyum untuk penolakannya. Ia merasa bersalah sebenarnya, namun Ino akan marah padanya jika ia tidak menuruti kemauannya.

Sasuke hanya mendesah. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa, membantu Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kemudian dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menahan napasnya ketika harum dari tubuh Sasuke menguar dan menusuk hidungnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati tas belanjaannya ditaruh dengan aman di belakang sana dan Sasuke mulai menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memutar kepalanya, memberikan perhatian penuh pada Sasuke dari sisi wajahnya, kemudian sedikit tersenyum. "Aku sering melihatmu di televisi saat aku berumur delapan tahun. Kau sangat terkenal waktu itu. Kepopuleran keluargamu juga mendongkrak popularitasmu. Aku juga penggemarmu, kau tahu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia masih fokus menatap jalan di depannya. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Lalu, saat aku beranjak besar. Aku mulai berhenti untuk menonton televisi. Maksudku, aku mengatur jadwal untuk itu. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama gitar dan piano tuaku. Aku menyukai mereka."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu merah menyala. "Dan kau tidak lagi menonton acaraku?"

Sakura tertawa rendah. "Tidak. Aku selalu terlambat. Aku lupa waktu ketika bersama gitarku."

Mobil kembali berjalan. Sakura menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Menghembuskan napas lega ketika tidak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda _paparazzi_ yang berkeliaran di sekitar area rumahnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengenalmu sebenarnya. Tapi, jadwalku yang padat dan waktuku yang tidak ada membuat semuanya terhalang. Terakhir kali aku benar-benar bertekad untuk mendapatkan setidaknya tandatanganmu untukku. Tapi, kau tahu, pesawat pribadi sudah menungguku dan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari pagar rumahnya. Sakura mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya, dan turun dari mobil.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau sangat membantuku hari ini. Sepertinya, anggapan banyak orang tentang dirimu yang sombong itu tidak benar." Sakura terkekeh ketika mendapati Sasuke yang mendesah tak suka karena kalimatnya barusan.

Ketika Sakura hendak menutup pintu mobil, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji."

Dan setelah itu pintu mobil tertutup. Sasuke pergi begitu saja bersama jutaan pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepala Sakura.

.

.

"Pulang bersama Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika Ino berdiri di tepi pintu dan memandangnya datar. Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan dua tas belanjaannya dan mungkin saja akan pecah jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, meninggalkan Ino di pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tahu tadi aku bertemu janji dengan siapa?"

Sakura menoleh, memandang Ino yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Manager dari Uchiha Sasuke!" Pekiknya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia hampir saja berteriak atau menjerit karena terkejutnya. Dia berdeham, berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena ingin tahu apa saja yang Ino bicarakan ketika bersama Manager Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum misterius. Ia menarik Sakura ke meja dapur dan memberikan Sakura segelas susu dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Dia meminta nomor ponselmu. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi kurasa itu kemajuan yang bagus. Sasuke sangatlah terkenal. Jutaan penggemarnya tersebar di seluruh belahan dunia. Ini benar-benar bagaikan sebuah mimpi." Seru Ino tak percaya.

Sakura menghabiskan susunya dan tetap diam. Ia sendiri masih tidak percaya mengapa bertemu Sasuke adalah sebuah kebetulan yang secara disengaja? Tapi serius, ia tidak merasa kalau Sasuke sengaja. Banyak dari kalangan artis yang bertemu satu sama lain karena tidak sengaja dan akhirnya pergi bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Lalu?"

Ino menarik kursi, tersenyum penuh berbinar pada Sakura. "Sasuke memiliki minat padamu. Aku tidak tahu yang pasti. Yang jelas ia ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih jauh dari sekedar hanya teman," Ino menggerakan dua jarinya membentuk kutipan dan menekankannya pada kata teman.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia hanya sanggup melampiaskannya pada rok hitam selututnya dengan meremasnya. Mengabaikan pandangan usil dari Ino yang kini sepenuhnya mengarah padanya.

"Kau akan berkencan! Oh, astaga, mimpi apa aku ini semalam kalau kau bisa bersama dengan aktor tampan itu?" Ino berteriak histeris dan Sakura bisa mendengar kalau dapur mereka ikut menggema karena teriakan Ino.

Sakura tidak lagi berkencan ketika umurnya menginjak enam belas tahun. Dia sudah cukup tahu rasanya ditinggalkan dan diabaikan oleh hal yang bernama cinta. Saat dirinya benar-benar mencintai seseorang, dia pergi bersama orang lain dan jelas-jelas menolak Sakura yang masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sekarang.

Jadi, bisakah ia jatuh cinta lagi dan bahagia untuk beberapa waktu ke depan?

Sakura tidak tahu.

Tapi, Ino berusaha meyakinkannya kalau Sasuke berbeda dari laki-laki yang Sakura kira selama ini.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

Ponselnya bergetar hebat di atas nakas samping tidurnya. Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang ia tulis ketika ia mendapati ide saat mandi tadi. Entah ini tentang lagu cinta atau patah hati, yang jelas perasaan Sakura sedang tidak dalam keadaan patah hati.

"Halo?"

Suara Sasuke yang berat memasuki telinganya. Sakura menahan jeritan dari mulutnya dan bersikap tenang seolah dia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Makan malam? Apa kau serius?"

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya yang terpoles natural tanpa _make-up_ langsung menghiasi cermin di depannya. Tidak lupa dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi muda sekarang.

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Sakura menyadari adanya hubungan yang terus berkembang di antara mereka semenjak pertemuan yang secara kebetulan itu. Sasuke menjadi lebih sering berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya sekedar minum kopi bersama atau melihat Sakura bermain gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Ino masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Wajah Ino sempat sedih beberapa saat, namun ketika mendapati wajah sahabatnya yang berseri-seri, Ino ikut terbawa.

Sakura memandang Ino yang kini duduk di atas meja riasnya. Mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah-olah berkata _'ada apa?'_

Ino memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu menatap Sakura. "Ibumu akan segera dipindahkan ke Inggris untuk pengobatan. Komplikasinya cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kita pernah membahas ini, Sakura."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Menyadari kalau berita yang disampaikan Ino bukanlah berita baik. Sakura bangkit dari tepi ranjang, menghampiri Ino yang terduduk lesu.

"Selama peluang Ibuku masih tetap sembuh, aku akan tetap berjuang untuknya sembuh. Kita masih bisa menjenguknya 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk, ia bergerak untuk memeluk Sakura yang bergetar. Ino tidak sanggup jika ia harus melihat Sakura yang bersedih karena cobaan hidupnya.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar menjemputnya untuk makan malam. Sakura sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, berdandan sebaik mungkin dan menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ino banyak menasihatinya hari ini. Ia ingin Sakura sedikit bersenang-senang dan melupakan masalahnya.

"Sakura! Pangeran datang!" Ino berteriak dari teras dan suaranya yang keras terdengar sampai ke kamar Sakura yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

Sakura memperhatikan sekali lagi penampilannya. Semuanya sudah sempurna. Ia memakai _dress_ tanpa bahu dan stiletto hitam. Merasa cukup, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Mendapati Ino yang menatapnya penuh kagum dan mengacungkan dua jempol untuknya.

Sakura sedikit mengintip dari kaca jendela rumahnya. Menatap Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada mobilnya dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putihnya yang terbuka dua kancing atasnya. Penampilan Sasuke memang selalu menawan, namun kali ini berkali-kali lipat.

Sakura melangkah keluar rumah ketika Ino mendorong pelan punggungnya. Sasuke menunduk menatap aspal jalan dan tidak melihat Sakura yang kini mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Bunyi langkah stiletto yang Sakura kenakan membuat kepala Sasuke mendongak. Matanya yang tajam namun indah itu langsung menatapnya. Sakura berusaha tersenyum untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia masih memandangi Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu, pandangan mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Sakura yang kini menatapnya malu.

Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik, sebuah senyum menawan mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Sakura mengerti sekarang, mengapa Sasuke sangat laris menjadi sebuah bintang model untuk majalah-majalah ternama. Ia benar-benar jelmaan dewa.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain kata cantik saat ini," Pandangan mata Sasuke begitu lembut padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu, membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya masuk ke mobil.

.

.

Saat mereka turun dari mobil, tangan Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya. Tidak berniat melepaskannya barang sedikit pun. Sakura tahu, ini adalah restaurant yang sangat mahal. Letaknya juga cukup jauh dari kota. Dengan latar belakang sebuah taman besar dan lampu bulat yang menjadi penerangannya, membuat pemandangannya berkali-kali lipat lebih indah.

Pelayan menarik bangku untuknya duduk. Setelah memesan menu makanan, pelayan itu segera pergi. Sakura merasa debaran jantungnya kian menggila. Wajahnya juga mungkin sudah berubah merah saat ini. Sasuke menatapnya begitu dalam dan tidak tertebak. Membuatnya ingin tenggelam dalam-dalam di lantai ini jika bisa.

"Kau cantik."

Sakura tersenyum. "Semua wanita memang cantik, benarkan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Memang. Tapi, hanya kau yang benar-benar cantik di antara mereka semua."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan geli. "Kau ini seorang aktor. Menjadi orang lain sangatlah mudah bagimu."

Sasuke mendengus, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku menjadi diriku sendiri malam ini."

Sakura menahan napasnya. Meneliti wajah tegas Sasuke dari dekat. Mencoba mencari celah yang tersembunyi di sana, tapi gagal.

Pelayan datang dengan membawa senampan pesanan mereka. Sakura menikmati hidangan makan malamnya kali ini. Ino pernah mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat terbaik dan Sakura merasa kalau tempat ini adalah yang terbaik dari segalanya.

"Kapan kau belajar bermain gitar dan piano?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

"Aku bermain gitar di saat umurku dua belas. Ibuku mengajarkannya padaku. Dia satu-satunya pemain gitar wanita terbaik di sekolah waktu itu. Aku sangat kagum padanya."

Sakura memotong kentang rebusnya.

"Aku belajar piano bersama Ino saat itu. Ino mengajarkan dasar-dasarnya padaku, dan semenjak itu, aku belajar dari dengan melihat internet dan buku-buku."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Hanya dengan internet dan buku-buku? Tidak ada guru pelatih?"

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya selama aku masih bisa mengatasinya."

"Apa tidak ada wartawan?" tanya Sakura sembari melirik sekitar mereka.

Sasuke menahan senyumnya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang tampak tidak nyaman jika ada wartawan yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka sampai sini.

"Tidak. Penjagaku ada di depan pintu. Mereka akan langsung menghentikannya jika ada yang berani mengambil gambar kita," jawabnya tenang. Tatapan mata Sasuke begitu tajam ketika menatap Sakura. "Tapi, biarlah mereka tahu hubungan kita."

Sakura meminum anggurnya dengan wajah memerah yang ia sembunyikan di balik gelasnya. Mengabaikan senyum simpul Sasuke yang menatap geli padanya.

"Hubungan kita?"

Sasuke menggendikan bahunya. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau tahu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu duduk untuk menyanyi dan bermain gitar ketika konser pertamamu. Aku selalu duduk di barisan depan. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng pasti. Sial, ia merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

"Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan penonton yang datang," aku Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Selama kau menggelar konsermu, aku akan selalu datang."

Sakura menaruh gelasnya. Memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya. Pancaran mata yang tulus dan bahagia tercermin di dalam mata hitamnya, membuat Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, kini tersenyum.

.

.

Ino sedang duduk mengecat kuku jarinya dengan cat merah terang yang menyala. Wanita itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang memakai pakaian musim dinginnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

" _Well_ , Ino, aku harus pergi. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dan meminum kopi. Ini bagus untuk cuaca seperti ini." Kata Sakura ketika mendapati Ino yang tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum, matanya berubah menjadi jahil ketika melihat Sakura.

"Berkencan juga? Oke, itu tidak masalah. Satu minggu ini kalian hanya saling bertukar pesan dan menghubungi satu sama lain. Itu kuno sekali, Sakura. Biarkan wartawan mengambil foto kalian dan bersenang-senanglah!" Seru Ino sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, pergi keluar rumah dan disambut kilatan kamera dari para wartawan yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Sakura menatap luar pagarnya, mendapati mobil Sasuke yang menunggunya di sana.

Oh, ini penyebabnya.

Sakura segera keluar dengan langkah santai, tidak berusaha menyapa wartawan yang beberapa kali berteriak minta penjelasan mengenai hubungan apa antara dirinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang aktor tampan yang digilai jutaan kaum hawa di seluruh dunia.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu mobil, kilatan kamera masih mengganggu penglihatannya karena jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sakura menutup pintu mobil, tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam tidak mengabaikan wartawan yang menghalangi mobilnya dan mengambil gambar darinya.

Saat Sakura bersiap memakai sabuk pengamannya, tubuh Sasuke condong ke arahnya, memberikannya ciuman kilat di bibirnya dan wajahnya yang memerah tiba-tiba menjadi bahan kekehan geli darinya.

"Minum kopi lebih baik sepertinya," ucap Sasuke ketika berhasil menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi para wartawan yang berkeliaran bagai kerumunan serigala. Dan mereka berdua adalah rubahnya.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari kedai kopi dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan memutari taman besar dengan pakaian musim dinginnya. Sakura bersyukur, pakaian ini bisa melindunginya dari udara dingin yang bisa membuatnya sakit nanti.

Ketika ia keluar dari mobil, Sasuke segera menggandengnya menyebrang jalan dan mereka berjalan bersama ke kedai kopi yang tidak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Sakura benar, wartawan akan tetap mengintai mereka. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Pria itu dengan santai masih menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berjalan beriringan bersama disertai canda kecil dari keduanya.

Bahkan, Sasuke dengan jelas-jelas menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura. Tidak ada kacamata, tidak ada benda apapun yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Hanya senyum dan sesekali dahi yang berkerut yang ia tunjukkan.

Sasuke mengajarkannya untuk tidak peduli dengan para wartawan ketika kau sedang bersama seseorang yang membuatmu lupa akan segala hal, dan Sakura menurutinya. Sasuke benar, Sakura berusaha mengabaikan wartawan yang mengambil gambar mereka yang tengah berjalan bersama dengan tangan bertaut dan senyum di wajah mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka sampai di kedai kopi, Sasuke memesankan kopi susu panas untuk mereka berdua. Udara dingin semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sakura melangkah lebih dulu keluar kedai, meminum kopinya di saat ia menunggu Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan pegawai kedai di dalam.

Sasuke datang dengan kopinya, kembali menautkan jari mereka dan berjalan melintasi taman besar untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika merasakan lengan besar Sasuke memeluk bahunya dan mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Memberanikan diri, Sakura melingkarkan lengannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang besar dan kokoh. Sasuke hanya tertawa geli ketika mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah ketika posisi mereka lebih dekat satu sama lain. Mengabaikan wartawan yang dengan senang hati mengambil pose mesra mereka dengan wajah bahagia.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah menjalin hubungan, Sakura merasa adanya keseriusan yang Sasuke jalani dengannya. Umurnya memang masih terbilang muda, namun jika ada yang benar-benar mencintainya dan menjaganya seumur hidup, mengapa Sakura harus menolaknya?

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar hotel tempat mereka bertemu. Wajahnya yang tampan sedikit bersemu ketika mendapati udara dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Walaupun tidak separah Sakura yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke datang, melempar mantelnya ke atas kasur dan memeluk Sakura yang kini membuka kedua tangannya untuk menyambut tubuh Sasuke yang siap melingkupi tubuh kecilnya dan memberinya kehangatan.

Sakura melepas pelukan mereka, menatap Sasuke yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya, memberinya ciuman yang panjang dan menyalurkan jutaan perasaaan yang Sasuke sulit ungkapkan secara gamblang.

Sakura menerimanya dengan terbuka. Membiarkan Sasuke menyalurkan cintanya dengan cara apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apalagi ketika merasa dirinya berbaring di atas ranjang besar yang mewah dan merasa babak baru hidupnya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan harum kopi yang menusuk hidungnya. Matanya mencari-cari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di balkon sembari memandangi pemandangan taman belakang hotel. Ia hanya memakai celana piyama hitam dan itu tampak amat seksi di mata Sakura.

Sakura kemudian turun dari kasur, memakai jubah tidurnya. Menghampiri Sasuke yang belum menyadari kehadirannya dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang dengan erat.

"Selamat pagi."

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya yang ada di atas perutnya. Meremasnya lembut dan membuat Sakura tersenyum dari balik punggungnya.

"Apa kau ingin sarapan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, ia melepas pelukannya dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak lebih berbinar ketika ia baru bangun tidur. Sasuke memandangnya dari sisi wajahnya, berbalik untuk mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan kembali pada Sakura.

"Hari ulang tahunmu dua hari dari sekarang. Tapi, apa aku boleh memberikan hadiahnya sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum geli, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sedikit panik dan gelisah ketika menatap matanya.

"Tentu. Hadiah tidaklah penting, bukan? Aku hanya mengharapkanmu datang. Itu saja."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dalam beberapa lama. Lalu, ia membuka kotak merah itu, menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang kini membuka mulutnya, terkejut dengan hadiah cantik yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Aku yakin kalau kau akan menyukainya. Ini akan sangat indah jika kau yang memakainya." Sasuke mengambil gelang berhiaskan perak dan berlian cantik yang mengkilap jika tertimpa sinar matahari.

Sakura tersenyum, menahan air matanya ketika Sasuke memasangkan gelang cantik itu di tangannya.

"Mungkin hidup bersama untuk seumur hidup bukanlah ide yang buruk, Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang kini menangis di bahunya. Memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Saat Sakura berhenti menangis, Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka. Menangkupkan wajah Sakura di kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tetap mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke lirih dan kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

 _28 Maret 20xx_

Sakura menunggu di dekat pintu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Semenjak kejadian yang begitu membekas di hatinya dua hari yang lalu, Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dari diri Sasuke ketika pria itu melamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk menikah seminggu setelah hari ulang tahunnya.

Ino menyambut tamu yang sebagian besar adalah teman-teman agensinya dan teman-teman dekat Sakura yang datang untuk memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah yang mereka bawa.

Sakura duduk gelisah di sofanya, tersenyum dengan paksa ketika teman-temannya menyapanya dan memberinya candaan kecil untuk membuatnya tetap merasa bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah menyebar ke seluruh lapisan masyarakat yang membaca majalah atau melihat foto-foto mesra mereka berdua yang terpotret.

"Sasuke akan datang, Sakura." Hibur Ino ketika melihat air mata siap jatuh membasahi wajah Sakura yang duduk membeku di tempatnya.

Acara sudah hampir selesai dan para tamu satu-persatu mulai berpamitan untuk pergi.

Ino menutup pintu rumahnya. Memandang Sakura dengan wajah sedih dan terluka. Sakura menutup wajahnya, menangis keras-keras di sana. Tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan suara yang Sasuke tinggalkan untuknya. Bahkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang Sakura harapkan juga tidak ada dari pria itu.

Sakura hancur.

Sakura berlari ke kamarnya. Menangis dalam diam di sana sembari memeluk gaun pengantinnya yang baru saja dibelinya bersama Sasuke setelah acara lamaran itu. Hatinya hancur, Sasuke menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar apapun.

Sakura menangis dengan pakaian pestanya yang masih menempel di atas tubuhnya. Tidak memedulikan gedoran pintunya dan Ino yang berteriak agar Sakura membuka pintunya.

Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian…_

Bagai ditelan bumi, Sasuke benar-benar menghilang. Ino berusaha setengah mati untuk menghubungi pihak agensi dan Manager Sasuke untuk menanyai keberadaan pria itu. Namun, mereka memilih untuk tutup mulut.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum lirih sekali lagi atas dandanan yang disematkan seorang perias di wajahnya. Setelah selesai, perias itu segera pergi dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat yang tertutup dan tersembunyi dari dunia luar agar para wartawan tidak mengganggu acara mereka. Dan Sakura menyetujuinya.

Tapi, semenjak hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan keberadaannya sama sekali. Tidak sama sekali.

Perias itu kembali masuk dengan membawa koran yang baru saja terbit hari ini. Sakura mengambil koran itu, membacanya dalam diam.

 _Uchiha Sasuke pergi bersama seorang wanita muda yang dikabarkan tengah hamil muda._

 _Apakah benar itu anak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan kabar hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura?_

Setiap lembaran koran itu berisikan tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan foto-foto pria itu ketika menggandeng seorang wanita untuk menaiki sebuah pesawat yang Sakura tahu itu pesawat pribadi miliknya.

Ino datang dengan napas terengah dan putus-putus. Wajah Ino tampak terluka dan air mata siap menetes dari matanya kala Ino melihat Sakura yang jatuh terduduk dengan sebuah koran di tangannya.

Tatapan mata Sakura begitu kosong menatap koran yang baru saja terbit pagi ini. Ino berusaha menyangkal berita yang ia dapatkan hari ini dari teman-teman terdekatnya. Ino mengambil remote televisi, mencoba mencari berita dimana Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu semua pada sahabatnya.

Namun, ketika Sakura menatap ke layar televisi itu, pemandangan Sasuke yang tengah memakai kacamata hitam terpampang jelas di sana dengan tangannya yang menggandeng seorang wanita muda yang juga memakai kacamata hitam tengah memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

Sakura terdiam ketika Ino mematikan televisi itu dan memeluk Sakura yang bergetar. Sakura tidak menangis, namun tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat dan beberapa kali napas Sakura juga terdengar memburu.

"Batalkan pernikahannya, Ino. Sasuke tidak lagi ada di sini untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian…_

Sakura memandangi gaun pengantinnya yang masih tergantung di atas lemarinya. Memandangi gaun itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke begitu membuatnya terpukul.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, Sakura mengambil ponselnya, menatap nomor yang Sakura yakini itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura menatap datar ponselnya, menekan tombol hijau dan membiarkan sang penelepon berbicara.

"Sakura.."

Sakura menggiggit bibir bawahnya, membanting ponselnya ke arah dinding hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Sakura tidak lagi menangis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia berusaha kuat dan berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang Sasuke lagi.

Namun, mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya membuatnya ingin sekali bertemu pria itu dan membicarakan semuanya. Sakura tidak lagi melihat Sasuke berkeliaran di sekitar kawasan Los Angeles, dimana rumah dan apartemen pria itu ada di sana. Sasuke sudah pergi entah kemana.

Seringkali, tangan Sakura gatal untuk menghubungi pria itu. Menanyakan kabarnya dan apa saja yang ia lakukan di akhir pekan. Tapi, tidak, Sakura tidak akan menghubunginya sampai kapanpun.

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar, ia membuka gagang pintu, tersenyum pada seorang wanita muda yang melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, gaun yang indah," lirih wanita itu. Tatapannya mengarah pada sebuah gaun indah yang tergantung. "Sayangnya, harus segera dibuang." Desisnya kemudian.

Wanita yang berdiri di sisinya menggeleng. Ia mendekat ke arah gaun itu, melipatnya dan menaruh di sebuah kotak besar yang ada di atas ranjang.

"Kita harus memberikannya pada orang yang membutuhkan, bukan begitu Ino?"

Wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu hanya mendesah. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Melihat jam mungil di pergelangan tangannya dan beralih menatap meja rias.

"Bersiaplah, Sakura, pertunjukan terakhirmu tinggal satu jam lagi."

.

.

Ini konser terakhirnya sebelum ia terbang ke New York dan memilih untuk menetap di sana untuk karir dan juga masa depannya. Sakura memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menulis sebuah lagu yang sanggup mengekspresikan kesedihan hatinya. Berkutat selama berhar-hari dengan gitarnya dan sebuah kertas untuk menuliskan lirik lagu yang menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Para penonton riuh bertepuk tangan saat Sakura muncul dari balik panggung dengan langkah yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sakura tersenyum, melupakan masalahnya ketika ia sedang duduk dan menyanyi.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura memilih untuk tutup mulut ketika para wartawan mencoba menginterogasi dirinya. Sakura memilih untuk tetap diam. Menjaga rahasianya untuk selamanya.

Tidak ada pula yang tahu pernikahannya. Tidak ada. Semua para tamu dan Ino tutup mulut untuk hal ini. Biarlah itu terkubur menjadi bagian masa lalu Sakura di saat perjalannya masih panjang untuk ke depannya.

Sakura duduk di atas pianonya, mulai bermain di atas tuts-tuts itu dan bernyanyi.

 _And I just want to tell you,_

 _It takes everything in me, not to call you_

 _And I wish I could run to you,_

 _And I hope you know that everytime I don't,_

 _I almost do…_

.

.

 _I bet this time of night you're still up,_

 _I bet you're tired from a long hard week,_

 _I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window,_

 _Looking out at the city,_

 _And I hope, sometimes you wonder about me._

.

.

Tepuk tangan penonton berbunyi memenuhi seisi ruangan. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tersenyum lebar ketika reaksi penonton untuk lagu barunya sangat memuaskan.

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lagu ini begitu mendalam untuknya, Sakura sendiri menyadarinya kalau ia benar-benar menulisnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Lampu ruangan menyala terang. Sakura tersenyum ketika penonton yang datang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan air mata yang turun dari matanya dan tetap tersenyum seiring tepuk tangan yang terus menggema di dalam ruangan.

Tatapan matanya jatuh pada barisan depan bangku penonton. Mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berdiri dengan sebuah senyum yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa arti senyum itu untuknya.

Sakura segera berpamitan keluar panggung dan menatap riasan dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin. Para perias dan pihak agensi memilih untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sakura menarik bangku untuknya duduk, menatap dirinya lekat-lekat di depan cermin dan tersenyum sendu.

Matanya tidak sengaja jatuh menatap setangkai bunga mawar dan sepucuk surat yang terselip di sana. Sakura membuka surat itu, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa ketika membacanya.

 _Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, apapun itu._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _U.S_

Dan ketika Sakura meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, ia terkejut ketika mendapati sosok lain yang kini berdiri di ujung pintu ruangannya. Menatapnya dengan wajah sedih dan terluka. Sakura menahan napasnya, tetap diam di tempatnya bahkan ketika sosok itu mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

Yang hanya bisa dilakukan Sakura adalah tetap diam dan keluar ruangan dengan langkah tenang, bahkan ketika Uchiha Sasuke masih memanggil namanya dengan suara dalamnya yang penuh penyesalan. Sakura tetap melangkah maju.

Dan begitu seterusnya, Sakura merasa kalau ini belumlah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Well, sebenarnya saya sendiri gatau I Almost Do ini untuk siapa, tapi saya kira ini untuk Jake Gyllenheal. Tapi gatau juga sih wkwk.

Btw, saya berencana buat fic ini jadi beberapa chapter dan yash, pakai lagu Taylor Swift. Jadi ada yang bisa kasih ide untuk chapter selanjutnya lagu yang cocok itu apa? Saya udah punya ide untuk chapter selanjutnya lagu Taylor yang cocok untuk ini.

Jadi, sarannya sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih yang mengikuti sampai sini. Salam swifties! Xx

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
